


Why Do The White Gulls Call?

by JEAikman



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Because it was real, F/M, Kiliel does things to my feels, Spoilers for Battle of Five Armies, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little fic with the "because it was real" scene between Tauriel and Thranduil.</p>
<p>It just gives me a lot of feels and I haven't quite processed them yet.</p>
<p>Written whilst listening to "Into The West" By Annie Lennox, hence the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do The White Gulls Call?

Tauriel had heard the gulls calling from the moment Kili's heart stopped beating. She does not realise at first, for her ears are still ringing with the screams and whimpers of the dying and the wounded, and the screeching of triumphant eagles. It is only as she kneels by her love in tears, as her king looks down upon her with pity, that she knows what she hears.

 

Kili's face is peaceful now, for all that his body is broken. But it is _wrong_. Kili was not made for peace. He was made to fight, to endure harsh times – he was meant for _life_. Not this. Never this.

 

“They want to bury him.” She whispers. She does not like to think of Kili, her bright fire-moon, in a cold dark mountain for eternity. He deserves to see the starlight. She would show him her world, above the trees – but that cannot be, _for he walks in another world, far far away from me,_ she thinks.

“Yes.” Thranduil says, and his voice is soft, cautious, as if he is afraid that she will shatter all to glass if he moves but an inch. The worst of it is that she feels she might.

 

“If this is love,” she tells him as fresh tears burn tracks down her face, “I do not want it. Take it from me, _please.”_ she begs him as if she were a child, as if anything could make this feeling, this _ache_ , leave her in peace. Thranduil does not answer beyond dropping his gaze, but it is enough. It is enough.

 

“ _Why does it hurt so much_?” she asks him instead, and this, she can see in his eyes, he does know the answer to.

“Because it was real.” She can hear the apology in his voice but she does not want it. She wants to walk in starlight and gaze upon fire-moons with her dwarf. Her poor dead Kili who would never see starlight again. 

The gulls grow louder, and her gaze turns westward. Thranduil draws in a sharp breath.

“I will not go.” She tells him, her words quiet but firm. “I will not go West.”

“Tauriel...” The Elvenking has no other words for her, but kneels next to her in the snow and thumbs away a tear. He has known this pain, lost love on the field of battle, but his at least, he will meet again in the next life. He knows why she will not go – there is no one waiting for her in the West. He cannot imagine how it feels to know that the one you love is lost to you forever, even after death.

“Come,” he says eventually. “let the dwarves have their princes and honour them in their own custom. We should attend to our own fallen.” Tauriel is hesitant, but follows Thranduil anyway. “We will attend the funeral, Tauriel – you can say your final goodbyes there, if you wish.” He does not like the way her gaze is constantly drawn westward, but it cannot be helped.

 

“I have already said my last goodbyes.” She returns, stealing one last look at Kili's body, and Thranduil knows better than to speak further, and lets her nurse her broken heart in her own way, though he watches carefully. His own loss nearly killed him – he will not let the same happen to her. He might have lost his son for now, but Tauriel was here, and Tauriel he would protect, even if she did not wish it. He would have no more elvish blood spilled on account of a dwarf.

 


End file.
